


The Emperor's New Clothes

by AnneMcSommers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Brothers, Klaus being Klaus, Prompt: Penis, Teasing, revealing clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMcSommers/pseuds/AnneMcSommers
Summary: “I am just saying that in those pants, I can, well, I can almost see your…you know”A ridiculous little ficlet about Klaus and his far too revealing pants
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Emperor's New Clothes

“I am just saying that in those pants, I can, well, I can almost see your…you know” Luther said, shifting, and looking towards the ground.

“My..you know?” Klaus asked playfully. He had never seen his brother more uncomfortable. Well that wasn’t true, he had seen him this uncomfortable before when they were kids, and Pogo had given them ‘the talk’. This was going to be fun.

“Your, well, you know, your..” Luther continued.

“Myyyyyy.” 

“Klaus!” Luther said stepping towards Klaus grabbing him by the shirt. Okay, so maybe not so fun.

“Hey, whats going on here!” Thank god for Diego.

Luther lets go of his shirt stepping back. Waving his hand in the air. “Klaus, is being!”

“Klaus?” Diego asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He, well, I was just trying to tell him that the pants. You can, you know what it doesn't matter, he can wear whatever he wants”

Diego looked towards Klaus for help.

“Apparently in these pants you can almost see my… you know” Klaus finished with finger quotes trying not to grin.

Diego looked confused for a second, but Klaus could see when he figured it out. The rest of his expression stayed confused, but his eyes had little crinkles at the sides. 

Diego turned to Luther. “His what?”

Luther did not look impressed. “His!” Luther gestured a large circle around Klaus’s lower half. “You know!”

Diego made a show of looking Klaus up and down. “His stomach?”

“No!”

“Cause I can see it, but I think thats more to do with the crop top.”

Luther was turning red.

“No, no Di, can’t be my stomach, he said you could ALMOST see my…you know. And you can see my stomach, so it must be something else.”

“Your….you know”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, its like almost out there.”

“My…you know.” 

Thats when Five popped in. “Whats up?”

“Apparently in these pants you can almost see my….you know.” Klaus explained, and Diego nodded.

Five just looked confused. “Your….you know?”

“Yep, just ask Luther” Diego prompted.

Five turned to Luther, “Well?”

“His…YOU KNOW!”

“Luther, I can say with 100% confidence that I have no idea what you are talking about. What exactly is it that you can almost see?”

Luther floundered in the face of Five’s matter of questioning, meanwhile Klaus didn’t know who was having a harder time not laughing, him or Diego.  
“His, his, his, parts.”

“Parts?” Five asked.

“You know, PARTS!” Luther spit out.

“His…parts?” Five looked confused.

“My… you know parts” Klaus expanded, fighting with everything he had not to laugh in Five’s face. He could only hope that Five wouldn’t kill him, when he figured out what they were talking about.

“His…you know.” Diego said face blank.

Five frowned. “His what?” 

Klaus saw the door open at the end of the hallway open behind Luther, and realized Allison and Vanya must be back from their trip. 

“Myyyy?” He asked, putting on his most perplexed expression.

It worked, and Luther finally lost it.  
“PENIS”

“What!” Exclaimed Allison, and Luther turned her and Vanya and began to jabber.

“Klaus, his pants, his.” 

“Penis?” Allison asked amused.

Luther turned back towards his brothers, but Klaus and Diego had both put on their best confused faces, and even Five seemed to be playing along looking at Luther like he was crazy.

“I hate you all.” He stated, and turned and stomped down to his room slamming the door. The music started moments later. 

Klaus couldn't hold it anymore and let out a giggle, which was enough to set off Diego, and even Five.

Allison and Vanya looked confused, but when Klaus was finally able to stand and try to get out what happened, Allison waved him off with a hand and a “I dont even want to know.” Then she turned towards Vanya, gesturing with their bags. 

“Shall we put these away?” Vanya nodded slowly and left with Alison towards her room.

It felt like hours before Klaus could breath normally.

“He’s right you know.” Five said finally.

“Who?”Klaus asked.

“Luther, those pants, you can almost see your..” Five trailed off. 

“You know?” Klaus asked with a straight face.


End file.
